Nightwing: Reloaded
by DarkTalwar84
Summary: This is my telling of what happens in Nightwing's life, after issues 101106. There is a mix from comics and maybe the Animated Series. Like an 'Ultimate Nightwing'


Nightwing: Relaunched

Prologue, by DarkTalwar

(Note, this is my version of Nightwing's history, supposed to take place after the end of Nightwing: Year One Nightwing: Issues 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106 There are some modifications, such as costume, and some other things later on. As of present notice, this is a general fanfiction, but there will be romance in it, as well as action, and all other Nightwing stuff fans have come to know and love. Hope you all like it and any review is welcome, and I'll let some of the bad ones slide...provided it's not that bad. Just kiddin. Enjoy!

PS: As always, Nightwing and any of the Bat-related family members belong to DC, curse them! Lol. Any original characters, if any are solely of my creation, thanks.)

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, ready to finish up the night. He knew that it was time already, and everything was in order. From the middle of the rooftop, he walked over towards the ledge, leaning up against it with his right knee, crouching just a bit as he peered out into the illuminating city below, New York City, his new home, at least, as of late. Having been there for only a span of six months, having left Gotham behind him, ready to establish himself, someplace new. Already his name was on the lips of most people, especially criminals, which, as much as he didn't sound vain, it made him glad, knowing that he was starting to make a difference. While his goal wasn't to be like his...'Father', he couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were similar in almost everything, save their...

A yell distracted him from finishing his thought, coming from the left of where he was. Reaching into his gauntlet, he took out a small spring-loaded grappling hook, with the grapple part being shaped like the oval outline of a bat, sans the miniature cuts giving it a feel of its own, taking off across the rooftop towards that direction, jumping off and firing off the thin monofilament cable, capable of supporting him and someone else, instinctively letting his body hang loose as the grapple and cable wrap themselves around the neck of a stone gargoyle, allowing him to swoop down on top of the rooftop on the next corner, closer to where the scream came from.

Hearing the scream again, he whipped his head to the right. _Great... Oh well, guess if I wanted things to be easy, shoulda become a detective, or maybe a correctional officer, that might be boring...Easy, but boring..._ He saw a young woman running down the street, being chased by two men. Based on a quick glance, he figured them to be mid-20's, a couple of tattos on their arms, maybe they served some time in Ryker's? Shaking his head clear, he waited for them to pass by, leaping down the side, using the fire escape as he leaped down, from one level to the next, thankfully, it was a 4 story apartment building, so he was down on the alley side of the building in a few moments flat.

Rushing towards the street, he saw the girl pass by, letting her go through, as he took down one of the two would-be assailants, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and slamming him into the nearby parking post, and into the day's no parking sign no less. "Hey, don't forget your friend!" He turned to the friend, a young latino, more or less built. _Guess he didn't waste time in the joint._ As the young man rushed him, arms outstretched, as if to grab him and slam him. Smirking, getting a bit cocky, he dodged, also balling up his fist and ramming it into the charging man's gut, leaving him out of breath, then grabbing his head and slamming him up against the brick wall, leaving him slumped.

Momentarily having forgotten about the first attacker, he turned around, thinking it was finished when he came face to face with a gun, hearing the punk's predictable comment. "Game over hero!" Quick as he was able to, he brought up his left forearm, while twisting his torso to the right, the gun going off as it fired through a window. Using his right hand, he grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard to make him let go, which he did. Still holding onto the wrist, he spun the assailant around a couple of times, then let him go off towards his friend, letting them slump down as sirens were heard. "That's all the time we have to play? Geez, and here I thought that I was gonna actually break a sweat."

Wondering where the cops had come from, he looked off far to the left, seeing the young woman sobbing lightly, her cell phone opened, dropped down on the ground. _She's safe at least..._ He turned away as the girl started to call out, yelling a tearful 'Thank you', which he didn't get the chance to hear, having already reached the fire escape, leaping up to the metal stairs of the fire escape, climbing and skillfully reaching the roof at the same time the sirens arrived downstairs, looking at the young woman crying, and the two assailants groaning in pain.

He smiled softly from the rooftop as a light rain started to beat down on the city. Taking off in the direction he came off of, he took the 'Rooftop Express', smirking as he enjoyed the little nickname of his way of getting across town. Granted, it wasn't like Gotham, where it was much easier, having grown up there and all, but he covered enough ground in good time, and he was starting to find new ways of reaching his destination, his home. As the sun started to come up, he arrived at his apartment, located around Union Square, yawning lightly as he reached for his domino mask, peeling it off as he entered through the window located on the alley side, ready to see what the day brought, which in his case meant...job hunting...

End (At least for the Prologue, more details in the next one. Any comments welcome.)


End file.
